1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container puncturing device and more specifically it relates to a container puncturing device for efficiently and safely emptying the contents of a container into a storage tank or other structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Large containers of particulate matter are often delivered to construction sites and other locations for use in operations. For example, in oil drilling rigs, large containers of fly ash are routinely delivered for use in mixing with oil well drill cuttings, such as shale bits and the like. In the past, these containers have been lifted over a tank and then cut open by hand, such as by a worker with a knife.
The manual opening of such containers to dispense their contents into a tank has traditionally been a dangerous operation. A worker is often required to stand under an extremely heavy container of material which, if dislodged from the structure lifting it, can fall on the worker and cause serious injury or death. Further, when cutting open such a container from the bottom, the worker is often exposed to the material being dispensed.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved container puncturing device for efficiently and safely emptying the contents of a container into a storage tank or other structure.